Lucy Pull The Trigger
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Lucy changed after Lisanna came back she changed for worst how bad did she change?
1. Anger

**Pull the trigger, Lucy**

I stood on the edge of the roof with a green apple sucker in my mouth. I twist my red hat to the side

"Cops are nine miles from here"

I smirked. This is so much better than being in the guild I thought. I looked at my fairy tail mark, I need to quit soon I thought. I grabbed my shot gun and slide down the roof

"Alivia you come with me. Marry and Edina you stay out here." I order

A girl with black hair and baby blue eyes nodded. Two girls with silver eyes and brown hair nodded while getting in a stance.

"Why are we killing a guy name Pablo?" Alivia asked

I looked at her with stern eyes

"Because our boss said too if you don't like it leave"

She gulped as she loosen her red striped tie. I ran inside the church and crouched down by the wall. I looked around, I saw a tall man with a long beard wearing black robes looking out the window. I smirked as I flew toward him with my gun aim for his head. I stood inches away from the man. My silver and red gun right at his head

"I see It's my turn to die huh black shooter?" the man laughed drily

"Do you believe in god written on the bullet?" I questioned

"Yes… God makes our fate" he said

I smirked and pulled the trigger. Blood drenched my short black shorts and bikini top. The man body dropped with a bang.

"Cops are heading this way!" Marry yelled

I put the gun in my pocket and turned away.

"Let's go now!" I order

They nodded, I ran out of the church and jumped onto a roof. We ran straight head jumping over roof tops, we came to this building with red stone. We came through the window, we kneeled down.

"Master, the mission is done" I said

"Good job black shooter, or should I say Lucy Heartfilla a member of fairy tail." A gruff voice said

I smirked

"Master by the way I'm leaving fairy tail and working with you full time." I stated

"Fine. Leave next mission will be next week. Now get out of my sight"

"Yes. Master Banaboster"

I stood up and jumped out of the window. I walked home and took a shower. I put my weapons in a secret door. I put on a red silk gown, I looked out of my window. My breath hitched as I saw Natsu running around my house. Why would he be here I questioned myself. My eyes flashed with anger, they will pay for kicking me out of the team and calling me weak I thought with raged.

_I sat at the bar counter looking at the wall, team Natsu came walking up to me with smiles. Gray had a frown on his face with rage in his eyes. _

"_What?" I asked _

"_Flame-brain and Erza wants us off the team and putting Lisanna and the new member in their group." Gray spat out _

_I stood up from my seat and stood by Gray. _

"_That's nice… Gray we can make a new strongest group then!" I smirked _

_He nodded _

"_Who is in?" he questioned _

"_Laxus, Mirajane, Me, You, and Gajeel." I said_

"_Alright what's the name?" _

"_Team Light" _

_Gray nodded in agreement. Team Natsu frown _

"_Hey we are the strongest not you!" the newest member yelled _

_She had silver hair down to her legs her purple eyes fixed with raged. She crossed her arms making her little chest show. I laughed _

"_Alec… we have five S-class mages on our team. While you guys have one"_

"_You're an S-Class mage?! When did that happen" shouted Natsu _

"_A month ago pinky."_

I stared at the sky this is what I love doing… killing it makes people suffer, it doesn't hurt me… if only you were here Gray I thought sadly. But my team died by battling a dragon, I miss you guys. It's their fault Team Natsu it's their fault they said we were weak unless we finished that mission. Watch out Team Natsu you will be next to die I promise you that. Do you believe in god written on the bullet? Say yes and I'll pull the trigger.


	2. The Plan

I walked into the guild with my usually outfit and a fake smile.

"Hello" I greeted

They looked at me then went back to whatever they were doing.

"Lucy you know the murders from the last two weeks. Well we are going to hunt them down and put them in jail." Master said

I looked up at him

"How many people are going to do it?" I asked

"Team Natsu and you." He said

"Okay I'll try my best." I fake cheerful voice

Lisanna looked at me with sad eyes then started too walked toward me.

"I'm sorry for your team Lu-Chan. I didn't want to be in the team just wanted to help my big sister…" she explain

My eyes flashed with raged but she didn't see it.

"Its fine no biggie" I lied

This is the perfect opportunity I thought smirking.

"Alright… good luck" she whisper

She left. Finally the bitch is gone I thought happily.

"Lucy be at the train station by 8 better not be late" Erza said sternly

"I won't. But you guys better not be late" I warned

I walked out of the guild and looked around to see no one. I grabbed my pick phone and started to walk to my house.

"Master they are coming to put us in jail." I said

"_Tell the others! We must not die by those flies!" master said bluntly _

"I would not let that happen never! I will kill Team Natsu… they are my targets. Tell the others to go to the other warehouse. You go there two master. I'll handle Team Natsu." I laughed

"_Alright let the others know." Master said bluntly_

"Alright bye." I said

I looked around to see no one. I felt no magic presence outside I thought. No one heard me good I thought evilly. I walked into my apartment what I saw made me pissed. I saw Team Natsu look through my stuff. Alec looking at my photos, Natsu riding my food, Erza looking through my clothes, and Lisanna sitting there with a sorry look. I faked smiled

"What are you doing here? You haven't been here ever since Lisanna got back!" I asked innocently

"To talk about the plan. They mother fuckers are smart. We need to make a smart move." Alec said

Mother fuckers huh look at yourself I thought angrily.

"Please no swearing in my house." I said

"Oh so you're a goody too shoes huh. Well anyways I hear you're smart. So what's the plan goody?" Alec questioned

I clenched my fist you don't know shit about me so don't you judge you bitch I thought angrily.

"Alec please don't treat Lu-Chan like that!" Lisanna yelled

"Whatever" she mumbled

"So you want me to do all the work and you guys get credit?" I questioned

"Pretty much" she said

I sighed, how could you guys get any dumber I thought.

"Okay, I figure this much from what I heard. They are smart… of course someone who can kill twenty-seven people in a week then yah. Well I got a plan…"

"What is it blondie?" Alec questioned

"I was getting to it you dumbass!" I shouted

"Wow so you're not so goody" smirked Alec

"Whatever. So the plan is we go into the warehouse they are located at and just sneaked in through the roof. After that we go our separate ways and hunt down each member" I explain "After we found one… we yelled out the location and the rest go and help the person sounds good?"

"Yup" they said

Dumbasses I thought madly.

"Okay now get out. I'm tired. Wow it's already ten…" I trailed off

They nodded and left. I grabbed my phone and texted to a group

_To: Black Blood Members_

_From: Black Shooter _

_Go to the other warehouse, Fairy Tail has accepted a job to put us all in jail. They might kill us. I will handle the team who was sent out to put us in jail. Protect the each other and the master understand? I will be fine after all I'm black shooter._

I smirked as I send the text message. After a while I got a text

_To: Black Shooter _

_From: Black Blood Members _

_Okay we got it. Just let us know if you kill the team or need help. You should take your team with you._

My eyes got watery but I pushed them back.

_To: Black Blood Members _

_From: Black Shooter _

_No! I won't want them dead like Team Light! I will be fine by myself. Do you understand? _

I closed my phone and put it into my pocket. I shut the lights off and went under the covers. One thought raced through my mind. _ Team Natsu do you believe god written on the bullet? If you do I'll pull the trigger._


	3. New Teamates

I woke up at 6:30 and got ready. I walked slowly toward the train station with a bagel in my mouth. I got at the station at 7:46, Erza and Lisanna was already there. Figures I thought

"You're here" Erza Said

"Yeah I'm here what of it?" I asked

"Lucy are you …. Still graving over your team?" Lisanna asked

I finished my bagel and put a green apple sucker into my mouth.

"Didn't one of the members eat green apple suckers?" questioned Erza

I looked at her

"How would you know that?" I asked

"The magic counsel… anyways there is Natsu, Alec, and…" Erza trailed off

I clenched my fist

"And who?" I asked

"Happy" she said sadly

You were going to say Gray weren't you, he's dead thanks to you! I thought angrily.

"Finally let's go" I said

They nodded. That's right let's go to your death I thought evilly. We walked into the train and sat down. I'll keep Lisanna alive to tell the others I thought smirking. (Am I Evil or What)

"Lucy… did you know that I loved Gray?" Alec asked me after everyone went to sleep

I looked at her

"Then why did you call him weak with the rest of his team? Why did you take his spot?" I questioned her

"I wanted to prove that I was strong…" she trailed off

"You know he would be still alive if … you guys didn't say we were weak and didn't dare us to kill that dragon!" I laughed drily

She looked down

"Lucy I'm sorry I was jealous that you were close to him" she said sadly

"Sorry won't cut it! He's dead my boyfriend is dead! My team is dead! They risk their life to save me and let me tell you guys we weren't weak that we finished the mission…" my voice cracked

"Look I'm really sorry"

Tears flowed down my cheeks

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT?! AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING IT AFTER TWO FUCKING YEARS! TWO YEARS I HAD TO BEAR WITH THE PAIN ALONE!" I ROARED

Everyone woke up

"Lu-Chan you alright?" Lisanna asked

I whipped my tears away.

"I'm fine!" I said cheerfully

Alec looked at me then slapped me.

"What the …" I trailed off

"Alec! Why did you hurt Lucy?" Erza yelled

"You're never in the guild your always doing something! It's your fault that you bear the pain by yourself! And I say it now because I never had the courage before" Alec yelled

Weak! Your just weak… didn't you tell us we were weak but we never backed down I thought.

"I'm never in the guild because I got things to do… It's not my fault that I have things to do for my team's last wish!" I screamed

"Last wish… what is the wish?" Natsu asked

I looked at them sternly

"To prove that we are not weak!" I said void of emotion

Their eyes widen

"We really did fucked up right?" Erza laughed drily

"Yah you did…" I mumble

"I even liked Laxus" Erza said sadly

He liked Mirajane you dumbass go back to Jellal he seems more stupid to go out with you I thought. (NO OFFENCE JELLAL AND ERZA FANS!)

"I'm hungry" Whined Natsu

"Get your butt up and get yourself something to eat!" I growled

"Natsu why aren't you getting motion sickness?" Lisanna questioned

"How can I? I want to beat these fuckers badly!" he exclaim

No it's I who will beat your ass I thought. I looked out the window as I saw people and trees and building passing by. It was all blurry, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the Dragon Duo. Everyone went back to sleep

"What do you need?" I asked

"Lucy Heartfilla maybe can we maybe well um join you after your mission?" Sting blushed

"Give me your number and I'll text you… but whatever I text you better not tell the world okay" I slightly smiled

"Okay…" they said

They hand me a piece of paper

_To: 989-450-908_

_From: Lucy _

_You heard of the murders right well I trust you. I am black shooter the one who is the murder I will quit fairy tail soon. I need a favor you will join the flies and be my spy. And you will also join Black Blood. We can get revenge on whoever you want _

I send

_To: Lucy _

_From: Sting and Rogue_

_Alright we will follow you anywhere. Plus we were aiming to kill all of the flies. And we won't tell anyone okay. I hope we can get even bigger and can we um be partners?_

I smiled

_To: Sting and Rogue_

_Yeah we can be teammates but you will have to work with three more girls. And we have to stay "Do you believe in god written on the bullet?" if they say yes kill them if they say no well just stabbed them till they die that's how it works boys._

_To: Lucy _

_From: Sting and Rogue _

_Alright sounds good. What name should we be?_

_To: Sting and Rogue_

_From: Lucy _

_Our name will be Riot okay? Rogue your name is Rave and Sting is Ignite and the three girls are Slay, Gloomy, and Misery. Well I'm going to eat talk to you later_

I stood up and walked down the hallway. My thoughts raced through my skull. One stood out to me _do you Alec believe in god written on the bullet? If so I'll pull the trigger_.


	4. Mother Fucker Broke My Baby

Chapter 4: You Mother Fucker Destroyed My Baby

I walked back to my seat with a bagel. The others sat there staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"I'm hungry! Why didn't you get us anything to eat?" Natsu whinnied

"It's my money that I pay for… get your own you have money, didn't you come back from a job?"

"Yeah but…"

"I'm not paying then I won't have money to pay for my bills! I need to keep that house" I growled as I glared at him

"What's so great about that house anyways?" Alec asked

"What's so great about that house? It's great because me and my team lived there!" I yelled

"Yeah I come home from bruises and wounds but it's all worth it. But I doubt you guys would know that…." I mumble

"_**Stopping at Clover Town! Please get off…" the conductor said **_

I stood up and walked out of the train. My phone vibrated, I open it up to see a text

_To: Lucy_

_From: Sting and Rogue_

_Be careful your team isn't a bunch of idiots. They might think you're the killer. P.S. we love you 3 umm you know as a friend….._

I giggled and snapped my phone shut. My team looked at me weirdly

"Weirdo" Natsu said

"I'm not a weirdo…And says the one who eats and breath fire"

"Are you mocking me Luce?" Natsu growled

I stopped walking and clenched my fist.

"You just had to bring that nickname back didn't you! I hope you know I'm not your friend! I just came with the mission okay" I growled

"Lucy what would Gray say about you being this way?" Alec asked

"You don't know shit okay so just get the mission done without talking to me and we will get it done faster."

I started too walked but memoires past through my mind.

"_Gray… um I love you" I mumble _

"_What Luce I didn't hear you" Gray said smirking _

"_Why are you smirking?" I asked _

"_Come on just tell me what you said" he begged _

"_Fine….I Love you!" I shouted_

_I covered my hand over my mouth. Grays eyes are wide but a smile was wide across his face_

"_I love you two Luce" he whisper as he kissed me _

"_You guys are weak… you should kill that dragon that will prove you're not weak!" Alec said_

"_No it's too dangerous, we might get killed by doing this!" I growled _

"_Luce let's do this we need to prove we aren't weak" Gray said _

"_Yeah Ice-Prick is going to prove he's not weak!" laughed Natsu _

"_Natsu stop laughing this is a serious matter" Erza scrolled_

"_Lucy let's prove what team light is made of" Mirajane said smiling _

"_I think Mirajane has a point…Even if we do die we will be together up in heaven." Laxus said _

I snapped out of it. But tears rolled down my pale cheeks. Laxus you lied I'm not going to be with you I thought sadly. We came to this warehouse, it was the one where I came to last night.

"Lucy you were here?" Natsu asked

"I walked by it every day to get to the train station from a job Natsu." I lied

"Oh"

We walked inside. I went right, Erza went straight, Alec went left, Lisanna went east and Natsu went somewhere. I walked toward the button and hit it. All of the doors closed, I put on my cloak and used my wind magic to go out of the room. I went toward Erza's room, I crashed through the ceiling.

"Titan… do you believe in god written on the bullet?" I asked

"Lucy what are you doing in here? Why are you wearing a cloak? Why do you have that gun? And yes I do believe so…but why?" Erza questioned

I put my gun at her head

"I am Black Shooter …. The one who's been killing…" I said

She changed into her fire armor.

"I got a mission and I'm getting it done!" I said

I took out my pistols and made them my arms. I aimed for Erza she charged at me. But I paralyzed her, a black and blue vortex came out of the guns and hit Erza. Her armor broke off and her lifeless body hit the ground.

"One down two to go" I whisper with a smirk

I used my air magic to go to Natsu room. I clashed through the ceiling.

"Salamander do you believe in god written on the bullet?" I asked him

"Luce what are you doing here? Where's the others?" he questioned

"Answer the god damn questioned" I growled

"No why?" he asked

"Fuck" I muttered

I grabbed out my sword

"Shinny… what are you doing?" he asked

"This sword can't be destroyed by fire so I guess you have to die the hard way." I explained

"You can't be serious!" he yelled

I cut his cheek, his arm, his leg, and his side. I cut off his head. This is too easy I thought smirking. I used my fire magic to go to Alec's room. I went through the ceiling

"Alec…. Do you believe in god written on the bullet?" I asked her

"Black shooter or should I call you Lucy…. You aren't a goody too shoes. And yes I believe in god written on the bullet." She said emotionless

I grabbed my gun and aimed it at her head. She took her sword and destroyed my gun. My eyes widen with raged

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY BABY I WILL KILL YOU BY MAGIC!" I roared

Her eyes widen, fire went over my body, and tattoos of a dragons went up and down my body.

"No way …" she muttered

"I call upon the dragons… lend me your power!" I shouted

My brown eyes turned into green small ones.

"Fire dragon Roar!" I cried

A vortex of red flames, blue flames, and green flames hit Alec. The flames went over her body and burned her alive. Her burned body hit the ground. I kicked down the door and made my cloak disappear. I ran toward Lisanna

"Lisanna" I cried

"Lu-Chan what happen?" she questioned

"Natsu, Alec, and Erza are dead!" I faked crying

Tears came pooling out of her eyes as she dropped to the ground.

"Come on it's not safe here." I said picking her up

We walked out of the building then it exploded. Really master really I thought to myself. We walked to the guild to tell everyone the news. One thought raced through my mind _do you Fairy Tail believe in god written on the bullet if so I'll pull the trigger!_

Extra

Alec, Erza, and Natsu woke up to see white. They saw Gray, Laxus, and Mirajane standing over them.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked

"Flame-Brain we are in heaven. So that's means you're dead." Gray said "how's Luce?"

"She been killing people" Alec said simply

"I see… I should have stayed with her….then maybe she would be the same…" Gray trailed off

"Gray will you go out with me?" Alec asked

"No! I will always love Luce and plus she didn't call me weak" he growled

"She doesn't love you anymore!" Alec yelled

"Warring someone is praying! Every angel to the glass bowl."

"Follow us" Mirajane said

They went toward the bowl to see Lucy sitting at her bed side praying.

"Dear god I know I been doing wrong but I have a favor to ask whatever Sting and Rogue done please let them go to heaven and one more thing tell Gray I will always love him even though we are apart. Thanks if you hear my call please do it… I don't care if anything happens to me as long as my team mates are going up there" she prayed

Gray glared at Alec

"You said she doesn't love me anymore so please explain this!" he growled

"She's crying!" Exclaim Erza

Everyone looked back to the bowl.

"I'm sorry Gray, Laxus, and Mirajane… I still haven't fulfill your dying. I will do it and prove you're not weak!" she cried

"Luce/Lucy" we all said

The rain god made it rain.

"I guess Mother Nature is feeling the same way." Lucy said

Lucy gripped her arm tightly so much that blood started to come out of her arm. Before the blood touched her bed she grabbed a bowl and let the blood dripped in the bowl.

"This is my sacrifice to you… please fulfill my prayer. I guess I got to go… bye"

She went under the covers and fell asleep.

"Sir! Can I please see her? Can I please be her guardian angel?" Gray asked

"I see she still has her heart. I guess so Gray but don't make trouble. You may go in human form… good luck and please get her back!" God said sternly

"Will do…" Gray said

_I will get you back Luce I will make sure of it Gray thought._


	5. GRay Your Back! How?

Chapter 5: Gray Your Back How?

I woke up and got ready to go to the guild. It was noon, I sigh as I put my usually outfit on. I walked toward the guild, the light kept getting into my eyes. I just ignored it and walked into the guild. My whole world stopped as I saw the figure I wish was by my side. Tears rolled down my cheeks but I shook my head. This isn't real he is dead Lucy! My voice shouted.

"Gray…" I choked out

His handsome face faced me, he smiled. His white teeth brighten my heart but it dropped.

"This isn't real!" I shouted "That game is this! Levy tell me what kind of sick joke is this!"

Levy looked at me

"I don't know either… all I know is the bartender found Gray naked on the floor." She explain

"_Luce watch out!" shouted Gray _

_A roar went my way and Gray ran in front of me. _

"_No!" I screamed _

_Grays naked and limp body hit the floor_

"_Gray wake up! Don't you dare die on me! If you die I'll kill you" I yelled _

_His lifeless eyes looked at me_

"_Sorry Luce… Promise me we will see each other in the afterlife" he choked out _

"_Promise" I cried _

_His eyes closed as well as Laxus and Mirajane. I stood up and looked at the dragon. _

"_I guess I will have a pair of Dragon skin soon." I smirked evilly "Dragon Slyer Roar!" _

_A vortex of green, blue, red, and brown went toward the dragon. The dragon flew and hit the ground, his scaly eyes looked at me._

"_I sense your anger little one. I'm sorry for killing your friends my mother told me to kill humans to be a real dragon. I will teach you more dragon slyer magic. I am Dragon of all elements and dragon slyer magic. My name is Lucille. I am your Dragon Lucy." The dragon said _

"Luce… I missed you" Gray said gently

My knees gave out, I put my hands in my face and cried.

"No! I saw you die… how!" I yelled

He kneeled down in front of me. He embraced me

"Let's talk somewhere private maybe our house?" Gray said

I nodded we stood up and walked out of the guild. My guard wasn't down I knew someone might be playing with my emotions. We walked into the big mansion my old home I ran away from. We walked in and sat on the couch.

"Now tell me!" I demanded

"You never change" Laughed Gray "Okay I'm on a mission from God… He wants you back."

"So you're still dead" my voice cracked

He nodded

"How's Laxus and Mirajane?" I asked

"They are fine finally got together your hard work paid off" He smiled

"I guess you found I knew lover… am I right?" I asked

My fist clenched

"NO! I will always love you! Alec confessed when she came and made a lie about how you didn't love me anymore… but you do I can sense it." Gray explain

My eyes widen as more tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I love you Gray and always will no one can replace you!" I yelled

He nodded and embraced me again.

"How did you know the Gods like blood?" he asked me in my ear

I shivered a good kind. I cracked a small smile

"I guess being a book worm is good right?" I joked

"Yeah but it's even better that your my book worm." He laughed

"I hope the Gods will do my prayer." I said hopefully

_Gray there's something inside you it might kill me but it's worth it I thought happily._

"How long are you staying?" I question

"Until I get you back to normal…" he trailed off

"You might be here for a while then" I laughed

He nodded whiling smiling.

"I really missed you" he whisper into my ear

"Me to Gray me to." I whisper "Gray your clothes"

"Oh crap where are they?!" Gray asked

I laughed

"You're the same. Hey do you get in trouble for stripping?" I questioned

"No he understands my problem" Gray laughed

I smiled

"That's good." I whisper

My eyes closed and I hit Grays shoulder.

"He's doing a great job so far" The nature god said

"Sir, may I ask a favor?" Mirajane asked

"What is it?"

"We need more people to get her back so I figure me and Laxus could go see her…" She trailed off

"Do whatever you please just get my daughter back"

"Sure thing Sir."

Mirajane went toward Laxus who was talking with Erza.

"Babe lets go" Mirajane said smiling and glaring at Erza

"Were are we going?" he asked

"Earth land we are in the mission to get Lucy back." She said

"Yosh I can see my little sister now!" He said happily

Mirajane giggle. _Erza if you take him away from me I will kill you again with the help of Lucy_ Mirajane thought. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and started to walk toward the teleport. They smile as they teleported out of haven.

Lucy's thought before she went to sleep was _if I believe in god written on the bullet who will pull the trigger?_

_**To Be Continued…! **_


	6. Laxus,Mirajane, Gajeel Team Light Return

_**Chapter 6: Laxus, Mirajane, and Gajeel … Team Light Returns?**_

I woke up around midnight. Gray was reading my novel. I just sigh

"Babe this is really good" he said smiling

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

A knocked was heard from the door.

"Come in" I yelled

The door open, once again my heart stopped.

"Luce you need to calm down its just Laxus and Mirajane… no need to die" Joked Gray

Tears flowed down my cheeks. I ran toward them and gave them a bear hugged.

"Guys what are you doing here?" I asked

"To help Gray with his mission" Mirajane said smiling

"But the big man didn't want anyone to help out." Gray said

"Well someone wants their daughter back" Laxus said smiling

"Daughter?" I questioned

"Yes Lucy you are the daughter of the nature and war god." She said

"How?" I questioned

"Well they gave birth to you but somehow you went to Earth Land and well Layla and Jude took care of you." Gray explain

"The war god is your mother and the nature god is your father Lucy…" Laxus said

"So that makes me a god…?" I asked unsure

"Yup aint that exciting!" Exclaim Mirajane

"Same as ever I see" I said while sweat dropping

She nodded her head eagerly.

"And I still see you wear your old clothing so no one knows you change" Laxus smirked "So my little sister"

I pouted

"Shut up! I'll change." I growled

I went into the bathroom and stripped off all my clothing. I put on a black bikini top and black with gold short shorts. I walked out of the bathroom

"How's Gajeel?" asked Gray

"I don't know I haven't talked to him after you guys die…I'm happy that he's still alive, he quit the guild and went somewhere… I miss him, while you guys are here we should look for him." I said sadly

They nodded.

"I can track him down with my new magic" Mirajane said smiling

She closed her eyes and chanted something in Chinese.

"He's his whereabouts is 9078 Wood Fork Rd." Mirajane said

"That's …" I trailed off "I know where that is!"

I grabbed Grays hand and ran out of the door. I jumped onto my motorcycle, I got there around ten minutes. I jumped off and ran inside

"Gajeel where are you!" I yelled

"Lucy" Gajeel said

I spun around to see him there standing. He cut his hair but nothing else was different.

"Listen… Laxus, Mirajane, and Gray are at our house they are dead but angels…please come back" I explain reaching out

"All right I'll come." He whisper

I grabbed his hand and walked out. We got on my motorcycle. And rode home. We got off and walked inside the house

"Gajeel" They said

"Hi?" he questioned

I cracked a smiled.

"Gajeel why were you at the Black Blood warehouse?" I asked him

He looked at me

"I'm the master" he said simply

My eyes widen

"Holly shit!" I screamed

"So I guess we have to get you guys back to normal… we will be here for a long time" Laughed Gray

Mirajane smiled with Laxus. _My family is back_ I thought happily. We sat down and started to eat and talked about what happen over the past years. There was a knocked on the door. I got up from my seat and open the door. There stood Lisanna with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong" I questioned her with fake worry

"Bickslow dumped me… he said you were always in love with Natsu never saying I love you to me but you said it to him. It's true I love Natsu and I was just using Bickslow but I felled in love with him" she cried

My eyes widen _how dare she do that to one of Laxus comrades _I thought angrily.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked her

Her eyes widen

"I thought maybe just maybe you will give me advice to win him back" she choked out

"I never lost anyone like that. But here's what you do…." I trailed off

_**To be continued! Review please **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
